


Клубника со сливками

by Black_Malachite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Malachite/pseuds/Black_Malachite
Summary: Дюпэн-чен снова залипает на Агреста, с которым у нее нет ни единого шанса. И ей почему-то немного больно, но почему? Это абсолютно, абсолютно неважно.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	Клубника со сливками

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SNL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/gifts).



Клубная подсветка ярко мигает, выхватывая отдельные фигуры из многорукой и многоликой танцующей толпы. В динамиках грохочет новый хит Джаггеда Стоуна. Красные отсветы пробегают по дергающемуся на танцполе Нино. Ядовито-голубые стекают по Киму, машущему пустым бокалом из-под шампанского. Оранжевый вспыхивает на неизменной рубашке Адриана — в полыхающем огнями сумраке цветов не разобрать, но Хлоя знает, что та, как и всегда, безукоризненно-белая. Прожектор скользит дальше и дальше, на мгновение выхватывая застывшую у стены блеклую фигурку в сером пиджаке и розовых бриджах и замирая на ней, обдавая теплым желтым облаком, но прежде, чем Хлоя успевает поджать губы в попытке скрыть непонятную дурацкую улыбку, срывается дальше и вновь бежит по кругу знакомых и незнакомых лиц.

Желтый — язвительный цвет. Ядовитый, обжигающий, подчеркивающий все недостатки фигуры, — уж в этом-то Хлоя разбирается лучше всего. Потому и носит его так часто. На ней даже он сидит идеально.

На ней все сидит идеально. Она — вообще идеальная девочка. Блондинка с холодными невинно-голубыми глазами, отличница в коллеже, острая на язык, богатая наследница… папина дочка. Весь мир готов валяться у ее ног и целовать следы ее туфель. Жаль, только не все это понимают. Она раздраженно выдыхает и отсылает крутящуюся рядом надоедливую Сабрину за клубникой со сливками. Ей все равно, где та будет ее искать.

Сабрина послушно испаряется. Хлоя смотрит ей вслед и думает, что Маринетт ни за что не позволила бы так собой помыкать. Хотя, о чем это она. Ради Адрикинса Дюпэн-чен расстелется ковровой дорожкой и сдохнет от счастья, если тот соизволит вытереть о нее ноги. Слабачка. Так ей и надо за ее глупую любовь.

Пока она угрюмо размышляет об этой дуре, к ней кто-то подходит, с легкостью пересекая «зону отчуждения» — все, видя ее дурное настроение, стараются держаться подальше. Хлоя поднимает голову, изображая саркастичную ухмылку: только один человек из тех, кого она знает, способен на это решиться.

— Не кисни, Хло, — приветливо улыбается ей Адриан. Ему приходится почти кричать, чтобы перекрыть грохот музыки и толпы. — Что-то случилось?

Она машет головой. Стоящая у плеча Адриана Кагами серьезно смотрит на нее; Цуруги из их круга, и она не может на ней сорваться. Хотя может показательно слащаво пощебетать с Адрикинсом, по привычке или забавы ради. Тот все равно не поймет ничего. А вот у Цуруги — и, хотелось бы, у Дюпэн-чен, — настроение испортится.

— Поздравляю с семнадцатилетием, — говорит Кагами. — Прости за опоздание. Мы с матерью немного задержались.

— Спасибо, — неискренне благодарит Хлоя. Ей не приходится говорить громче: ее высокий голос с легкостью выделяется на фоне ревущих басов. — Вы с мадам Цуруги обязательно должны попробовать мой именинный торт: его делал лучший кондитер Парижа.

— Конечно, — улыбается в ответ Кагами. Она знает, что Хлоя знает, что ее мать запрещает ей есть сладкое после шести. И Хлоя довольно щурится на широкую улыбку Цуруги.

Адриан, кажется, все же замечает повисшее между ними тремя неестественное напряжение и берет Кагами под локоть. Та продолжает буравить ее взглядом. Хлоя передергивает плечами: ей лестно и такое внимание.

— Мы, пожалуй, пойдем, — неуверенно блеет Адрикинс. Повезло Агресту-старшему с сыном: солнечный мальчик никогда не вырастет. В душе Хлои проскакивает мимолетная жалость к Цуруги: если мать все-таки обвенчает ее с Адрикинсом, ей придется жить с Агрестом-старшим.

Кагами отводит от нее стальной взгляд и мило кивает своему предполагаемо будущему супругу. Они уходят, вновь растворяясь в отплясывающей толпе. В бликах светомузыки фигуры друзей и одноклассников превращаются в силуэты фантастических тварей, изгибающихся и скручивающихся под немыслимыми углами. Расковывающая темнота подступает преступно ближе, и Хлое внезапно становится жарко. И зло. Не в силах совладать с собой, она проталкивается через потные пахнущие дезодорантом и потом тела. Кто-то, получив тычок в бок, начинает возмущаться, но парочка ее язвительных реплик затыкает их всех.

Останавливается она уже в служебном коридоре. Здесь тихо и светло, где-то внизу стучит глухим фоном музыка из танцевального зала клуба. Ее спина мокрая от испарины, а зрение размыто из-за подступающих слез. Прислонившись к стене своим ядовито-желтым кардиганом, Хлоя запрокидывает голову и несколько раз смаргивает, напевая под нос один из последних хитов ХУ, пока слезы не отступают. Что сумело так вывести ее из себя? Ничего и не произошло-то ведь.

Сделав еще несколько глубоких вдохов, она собирается идти обратно, но решает зайти сначала в туалет: вдруг нужно поправить макияж? В конце коридора светится искомый значок, и Хлоя направляется туда.  
Тяжелая белая дверь поддается с трудом: похоже, это этаж высшей администрации, и туалет здесь соответствующий. Ее резкий скрип противно режет уши и, кажется, прерывает чье-то уединение. Хлоя слышит торопливое шмыганье и, вспоминая, как сама только что едва не заплакала, подбирается, словно змея перед атакой.

Серый пиджак. Розовые бриджи. Хлоя окидывает девушку презрительным взглядом.

— Что, Дюпэн-чен, рыдала прямо на полу туалета? Все-таки поняла, где место отбросам вроде тебя?

Та лишь смотрит на нее ненавидяще и вытирает сбегающие по щекам слезы. Хлоя улыбается, упиваясь ее унижением, и душит в себе такой неуместный и непонятный порыв стереть соленую влагу с ее щек. Противно же, да и с какой бы стати ей это делать.

Но Маринетт не сдается. Она набирает воздуха в трясущуюся от всхлипов тощую грудь и показательно-равнодушно спрашивает:

— А ты-то что здесь делаешь? Устала от вечеринки? Или, может, все-таки поняла, что оказалась за бортом? Именно там место таким… как ты.

— Говори за себя, дура, — равнодушно отбивает выпад Хлоя. — Мы с Адрикинсом просто друзья детства, даже у тебя должно было хватить мозгов, чтобы это увидеть. Но Кагами все же сука. Да.

И все-таки кидает ей свой носовой платок с вышитым в уголке вензелем. Дюпэн-чен удивленно моргает, хлопая своими дурацки-васильковыми глазами, и смотрит на нее с недоверием. Что, не ожидала, что ли, зло думает Хлоя, чувствуя, как раздражение вновь щекочет кончики пальцев и собирается тошнотворным комом изнутри. Если она будет молчать и дальше или же даже утрется этим платком, как сделала бы до идиотизма преданная Сабрина, Хлоя порвет здесь все на куски.

Дюпэн-чен не делает ни того, ни другого.

— В тебе все же есть что-то хорошее, — вздыхает она, подцепляя белоснежный прямоугольник тонкими пальцами. Вертит его в руках, снова вздыхает и наконец протягивает ей. — Спасибо, конечно, но я лучше умоюсь. И на будущее… постарайся не прятать это в себе. Это не стыдно.

Поджимая губы, Хлоя принимает платок обратно и наблюдает, как девушка открывает кран и плещет в лицо холодной водой. Она, как всегда, без косметики, и потому, в отличие от самой Хлои, может умываться сколько ее душе угодно. В туалете нет никого, кроме них; только слышен плеск воды, жужжание кондиционера и глухие отзвуки музыки откуда-то снизу.

— Мне жарко, — внезапно заявляет Хлоя. Она не понимает, почему еще до сих пор не ушла. Маринетт, кажется, то ли не слышит, то ли просто игнорирует ее, что вероятней, и беспокойный монстр внутри Хлои снова взвивается. — Заплети меня, — зло и капризно требует она. — Охлаждение работает здесь просто отстойно, когда вернусь домой, обязательно расскажу отцу!

Маринетт пожимает плечами, кончая умываться и выключая воду. По ней и не скажешь, что она только плакала: глаза безразличные и пустые, точно у куклы.

— Я не твоя шестерка, Хлоя. Заплетайся сама, раз уж Сабрины по какой-то чудесной причине нет поблизости.

Хлоя усмехается, вспомнив «чудесную причину».

— Во-первых, я подала тебе платок, и ты обязана вернуть мне любезность. А во-вторых, если я завожу руки назад, у меня начинает кружиться голова, — она произносит это с таким апломбом, что Маринетт никогда не отличит, врет ли она или же говорит правду. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я упала здесь в обморок, Дюпэн-чен?

Скрестив руки на груди, Хлоя капризно ждет, когда Маринетт наберется сил переступить через свою гордость и исполнит ее полуприказ-полупросьбу: давление на человеколюбие, пусть даже в такой ультимативной форме, всегда срабатывало на дурочке безукоризненно. Спустя пару минут та как-то брезгливо дергает плечами и все-таки подходит к ней. Конечно.

Хлою усаживают на пуфик — он стоит у стены туалета вместе с небольшим столиком, на котором громоздится стопка журналов. Прекрасный способ подчиненным убить время на работе, хмыкает она, но тут в ее волосы вплетаются тонкие пальцы. И она прикусывает губу.

В движениях рук Дюпэн-чен чувствуется уверенность. Хлоя вспоминает, что та в свободное время подрабатывает няней у маленьких детей и собирается высмеять ее нищебродство, но почему-то молчит. Дюпэн-чен рассеяна и подавлена; она не зудит над ухом, как Сабрина, и не поет оды ее положению, красоте и деньгам, — что, в общем-то, одно и то же, — как делают это ее стилисты.

И злой раздраженный маленький монстр внутри Хлои затихает и испаряется. Она ковыряет наманикюренным ногтем обивку пуфика и думает о том, что Дюпэн-чен никогда не перестанет любить Адрикинса. Просто потому, что она такая же слепая мягкая дура, как и он сам. А о таких всегда вытирают ноги.

Еще она задается вопросом, почему ее это волнует, но это, пожалуй, уже неважно.

— Твоя коса, — внезапно прерывает ее размышления безжизненный голос Дюпэн-чен. Она перекидывает волосы на ее плечо, и Хлоя любуется на косу — ровную, аккуратную. Да, у нее красивые волосы; надо заказать новый кондиционер с маслом арганы — старый флакон почти закончился. — Я пойду.

— Свободна, — лениво бросает ей в спину Хлоя. Гладит пальцами свою роскошную — а как иначе — косу и, когда дверь за Дюпэн-чен закрывается, машинально подносит ее к лицу в надежде уловить какой-нибудь новый запах. Но волосы пахнут только Шанелью.

Наверняка пошла вниз снова шпионить из угла за Адрикинсом, усмехается Хлоя. Ей, выросшей в высоком кругу, странно видеть столь яркое и искреннее чувство, тем более к парню, с которым она знакома практически с детства. Однако Адрикинс действительно хорош собой. И, возможно, в него действительно можно влюбиться.

Ну да мать Кагами не отпустит его.

Дверь туалета снова открывается. Хлоя задумчиво поднимает голову.

— Вот, Хлоя, я нашла! — прямо с порога заводит сияющая Сабрина. В ее руках стеклянная вазочка. — На кухне сделали специально для тебя: я передала, что ты хочешь! А на пороге встретила Маринетт, и она сказала мне, где тебя искать! Ты рада?

В ее карих глазах плещется восторг угодить своему кумиру, и от этой щенячьей радости Хлою внезапно вновь охватывает злая тоска, притупившаяся было в присутствии Дюпэн-чен. Она цепляет на лицо свою коронную маску и кривит губы в саркастичной ухмылке.

— Во-первых, с каких это пор мы зовем Дюпэн-чен по имени? А во-вторых, только ты могла догадаться припереться сюда с этой вазочкой. Кто же ест клубнику со сливками в туалете, дура? Из-за тебя я больше не хочу ее. Можешь выкинуть. Или отнести откуда брала.

Хлоя поднимается и проходит мимо застывшей на пороге Сабрины, едва не задевая ее локтем. Звонкий цокот ее каблучков затихает, когда она скрывается за дверями лифта.

Сабрина тяжело вздыхает и, грустно посмотрев на злополучное лакомство, облизывает пальцы и сует в рот спелую ягоду.


End file.
